1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tensiometer and specifically to a tensiometer for bicycle spokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Builders and users of bicycle wheels depend upon adequate and uniform spoke tension to fulfill their design and performance objectives. Spoke tension has been traditionally measured subjectively. These subjective judgments are made by "feel" through touching or squeezing the spokes to judge their "stiffness", or by "ear" through plucking the spokes and judging or comparing the tone emitted by the plucked spoke. These methods involve substantial error, sometimes in excess of 50%.
Cable tensiometers are known wherein a cable to be tested is supported upon a pair of support members and deflected in a manner to permit a tension measurement.